Un cani en Hogwarts (Crack fic)
by Creepylock
Summary: La magia puede habitar en cualquiera, ¿Qué ocurriría si le llegara la carta de Hogwarts a dos bacalas adolescentes? Un total despropósito de fic humorístico y exagerado que se entremezcla con el canon para crear aún más crack si fuera posible. No esperéis cosas coherentes. No hay pairing, de momento. A no ser que consideres que entre Jonny y Porro hay química. Pasen y vean.
1. Inicios complicados

Se acababa el verano y las tardes poco a poco se hacían más pesadas. Tras meses de vacaciones en los que no había absolutamente nada que hacer más que jugar alegremente a la consola o, como mucho, salir a sacar al perro, la solución más sencilla al aburrimiento era sentarse en un sillón a esperar que hubiera algo más interesante que hacer que ver _Mujeres y Hombre y Vicerversa_ o _Fast and Furious. _Y desde luego era difícil encontrar obras de arte tan perfectas como esas, o al menos, así pensaba Jonny.

Jonny se encontraba sentado como cualquier tarde de la semana, del mes y del año, jugando al _Imagina ser narcotraficante_ en su Nintendo DS roja con llamas doradas, dejando que de fondo se escuchasen los entresijos amorosos de un tronista y sus pretendientes; y aunque realmente no es que pudiera hacer dos cosas a la vez, de vez en cuanto pausaba el juego, o simplemente, obviaba al televisor.

Y así pasaba la tarde de sábado, cuando una carta se introdujo por la gatera de la puerta, haciendo un ruido terrible al chocar contra uno de los jarrones chinos del recibidor. Siempre había odiado esos jarrones y ciertamente ni siquiera recordaba tenerlos, es más, Jonny recordó en ese instante que no tenía gato, y no creía tampoco tener gatera. Fue entonces cuando recordó que estaba en casa del Richard, quién tras un par de Red Bulls, había necesitado ir al aseo con una urgencia terrible.

Pensó esperarle para abrir aquella carta tan curiosa, pero el hecho de que tuviera un chicle rojo pegado para cerrarla, pudo con él, y ansioso, abrió la carta sin esperarle y la leyó por encima con algo de dificultad.

Al principio creyó que le hecho de no entender absolutamente nada de lo que ponía en ella era por la estilizada letra en un precioso verde hierba. Habría sido una opción viable, de hecho, pero después recordó que había repetido tres veces tercero de primaria y que era bastante posible que la dificultad estuviera en que no recordaba la mitad de las letras del alfabeto.

_"COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Jonny tuvo que hacer una pausa para releer el nombre complete, aún no muy seguro de tener claro lo que decía la frase tras la palabras "director", ya que muy a su pesar, el inglés no es que fuera su fuerte.

Aún así, decidió continuar, bajándo al mínimo el sonido del televisor para concentrarse mejor.

"Querido señor: Jonathan Potas.

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza de confirmación.

Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Subdirectora…"

—Hostia—dijo Jonny superado por la emoción.—Como David Copperfield. Esto se lo cuento a la Vane y se le meten los leggins para dentro. Ya verás. Qué porracos me voy a liar en herbología.

Sin poder esperar a que Richard saliera del excusado, corrió cual galgo enardecido y abrió la puerta del aseo blandiendo la carta en alto como si de una espada vikinga se tratase.

—¡Richard, nano! —Bramó algo alterado. —Que me ha llegado una carta del _Howar _ese.

El aludido, sintiendo que su intimidad había sido perturbada, levantó la vista de la PSP y lo miró enarcando el piercing de su ceja.

—Pero vamos a ver, primo, que estoy aquí en medio de una faena tope de gorda. No puedes abrir la puerta así qué tal, ¿sabes?

Jonny alzó las cejas y le quitó importancia al asunto, sonriendo.

—Vamos que no. —dijo ufano. —Y eso que aún no tengo una varita, que si no, te ibas a cagar.

Richard bufó dejando la PSP sobre el lavabo y señalando su posición en el trono de porcelana del señor Roca.

—Eso intento, Jonny, colega. Pero es que no me estás dejando.

En ese momento, algo hizo conexión entre la neurona y media de Jonny, haciendo que su rostro se iluminara haciendo fulgurar sus numerosos piercings y la ingente cantidad de gomina que mantenía su peinado.

—Tío, Richard, que me voy a hacer mago. Que me han enviado la carta.

—Pero vamos a ver. —farfulló Richard subiendo sus pantalones y empujando a Jonny fuera del aseo. —¿Una carta? ¿Pero no era más fácil dejarte un mensaje en el Facebook? Tío, que lo de las cartas es más viejo que Fotolog, compare'. Que eso es de coña, que no puede ser. ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo? ¿eh? ¿Que alguien te recoja en un barco?

—Tío, Richar', loco. Que los barcos aún existen.

Por un instante sus miradas hicieron conexión, haciendo que sus gestos expresaran un amplio espectro de emociones. Desde _"que ise loko_" a _"tu tas rayao"_ en menos de un segundo.

Richard no pudo más que reír y negar con la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué no he montado yo en ninguno, eh? Que eso es ficción, que es una serie del Mario Casas, loco. Que fui a Madrid el verano pasado y no había barcos. Eso es que tú te has montado una película to' rara en tu mente. Ya si eso luego lo hablamos con unos cubatas. Que nos vamos a reír.

Y acto seguido cerró la puerta del aseo con fuerza y estuvo casi a punto de golpear la nariz de Jonny, que rodó los ojos con exasperación y le plantó cara a la puerta intentando que Richard lo escuchara.

—Que voy a ser un mago to' bueno, primo. Ya verás, ahora vas y te miras la carta. —casi gritó justo antes de echar a caminar por el pasillo de nuevo hacia el salón.

Se sentó en el sillón y releyó la carta una vez más, y aunque ello le llevó unos 20 minutos y un par de búsquedas en google para concretar el significado de las palabra "lechuza" y "necesario", consiguió terminarla entera.

El gato pardo de Richard se acercó a él mientras intentaba leer de nuevo la carta, ahora que sentía que podría comprenderla en su totalidad. Pero, ávido de compañía y comprensión, el gato intentaba llamar su atención por encima del papel, haciendo que Jonny prácticamente perdiera el hilo cada tres segundos.

—Que pesado el put* gato, cojones. Vete payá' un rato, que no soy tu amo. —dijo molesto, pero recapacitó al instante. —Bueno, a ver, soy el puto amo, pero no soy tu amo, a ver si lo pillas ya… además, ¿Tu no eras un siamés? Estás to' marrón, colega. Qué asco, loco. ¡Richard! ¡Tu gato está hecho una mierda!

Pero a pesar del bramido que había proferido intentando que su amigo se encargara de su mascota, el silencio fue su única respuesta.

El animal, ajeno a su molestia, continuó intentando llamar su atención, evidentemente consiguiendo que Jonny se sintiera aún más molesto.

—Y dale con el gato de mierd*, que soy un mago, que te hago un abra cadabra pata de cabra y…—amenazó, puño en alto mordiéndose el labio con un gesto agresivo.

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase, un rayo de luz verde atravesó la habitación, dejando al gato en el suelo tras un largo y agónico maullido.

Jonny no podía contener el terror del momento. Porro, puesto que ese era el nombre del gato, se encontraba en el suelo con media lengua fuera. Yacía inerte, patas arriba y más tenso que la coleta de la Vane.

—Ay, la hostia, que me lo he cargao'. Que no iba enserio, que a mí me gustan los animales, que una vez fui al zoo. —murmuró agobiado al ver el pobre animal en el suelo. —El Richard me mata, si es que soy tonto, hostia, aquí haciendo magia sin que me autorice Sandro Rey o algo. Ay, la virgen. Resucita, resucita…

Pero el gato, ajeno a sus deseos continuó inerte en el suelo. Jonny, presa del pánico, decidió reproducir uno de los ejercicios de primeros auxilios que había visto en _Los vigilantes de la playa_, tapando la nariz al gato y procediendo a hacerle un masaje cardio-respiratorio de reanimación.

En ese instante, Richard entró al salón, encontrándose con Porro y Jonny en una actitud, que desde su prisma, parecía algo cariñosa.

—Pero se te va la olla, primo, ¿o qué? ¿Qué haces tú besando a mi tía?

Jonny abrió los ojos, algo desconcertado, y se encontró besando los agrietados labios de una mujer de rostro tenso y moño apretado.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Porro?

Richard negó con la cabeza.

—Me lo he fumado en el baño sin ti.

—¡Me refiero a Porro, tu gato! —dijo Jonny casi indignado viéndose en el suelo arrodillado besando a una mujer de unos sesenta años que vestía de una manera realmente extraña.

Richard no pudo evitar esbozar un gesto aliviado.

—¡Ah, el gato! No sé, estará en el patio. Esa es mi tía abuela Minerva, que es bruja y se convierte en gato. Joder, Porro es un siamés, ¿por qué cojones crees que le llamé Porro? Cuerpo blanco, cabeza negra. Era de cajón.

Jonny se separó de la tía de Richard aún más fuera de lugar que la vez que decidió entrar en Pachá Ibiza sin rosario y camiseta de escote.

—Hostias, tío, que he besado a tu tía. Pensaba que era Porro que estaba sucio o algo, joder. —dijo algo aturdido apartándose de la mujer.

—Tú necesitas gafas o algo, nano. En serio, estás muy mal de la mente, te lo digo yo. Que no es mucho mejor besar a mi gato sucio que a mi tía, que en cualquier caso estás to' mal del melón.

Jonny parecía tan confuso que cualquier gamer habría esperado que se hiriese a sí mismo como un Pokemon, y lo haría, desde luego, pero antes debía intentar solucionar la situación del beso a la tía de Richard, sobretodo porque estaba seguro de que un tuit desinteresado por parte de alguno de los tres –incluido él si se terminaba el cubata de las cuatro– haría llegar esa pequeña muestra de afecto gatuno a su querida Vane. Y eso podría ser muy peligroso, mucho más de lo que podría ser cualquier magia negra.

—Que te juro que lo había matado, que he dicho unas palabras mágicas y el gato estaba muerto, te lo juro por la virgen del Rocío, nano. Sólo quería resucitarlo, que yo quiero a la Vane.—dijo Jonny nervioso y casi a punto del tartamudeo.

Ante tanto desconcierto, la tía Minerva decidió hablar.

—La maldición que has pronunciado sólo puede ser evitada con un poder mucho más fuerte que el odio. Y eso es lo que me ha salvado.—dijo solemne mientras ambos jóvenes la miraban algo aturdidos.

—¿Y ese cual es? Porque yo me estoy quedando to' loco…—confesó Jonny.

—El amor. —contestó Minerva con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras parecía sospechar de los dos jóvenes.

Tras unos segundos de duda y silencio incómodo, Jonny comenzó a toser y a limpiarse la lengua con las mangas de su sudadera de Nike con gesto de completo disgusto y asco. Bebió un trago de su cubata de las cuatro de la tarde para desinfectar un poco, pero nada parecía suficiente.

Diez minutos esperaron Minerva y Richard a que Jonny terminara de poner caras de asco y limpiarse la boca y la lengua. Hizo gárgaras con el cubata, lo escupió en una planta, volvió a hacer gárgaras, se atragantó y acabó tosiendo. Y después de todo el espectáculo que hizo a tía y sobrino cruzarse de brazos, se aclaró la garganta y decidió hablar.

—Creo que voy a quedarme en el módulo de fontanería. Paso de ser mago, es mu' chungo. —dijo completamente hundido.

La tía de Richard se puso en pie.

—Ni lo sueñes, Jonny Raspa. Mi sobrino y tú os venís conmigo a Hogwarts. Necesitáis lo que pone en la lista de la carta, en dos días sale el tren hacia la escuela, y los dos vais a montar en él.

—¡COÑO! Ya sabía yo que me sonaba lo del tren. Esa es la escuela de Harry Potter, ¿Eh o no? —preguntó ilusionado Jonny con una sonrisa.

—Sí, señor Raspa, desde luego que es esa escuela. —dijo la mujer algo hastiada y con gesto de mal humor ante tal espectáculo. —Ustedes dos han perdido ya varios años de enseñanza, pero viendo lo fácil que ha sido para usted realizar una imperdonable sin varita, supongo que podemos convalidarle los tres primeros años.

Richard los miró confuso y negó con la cabeza.

—Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, espera. No me jodas, nano. —dijo Richard preocupado. — Yo no me voy a ningún sitio, que la mama ya me dijo que en la escuela esa no dejan llevarte ni el móvil ni ná. ¿A quién le voy a enviar yo whatsapps? Además, a mi no me han enviado nada.

Minerva se puso en pié y fue hacia el armario del recibidor, donde guardaban los abrigos, seguida de Jonny y Richard. Este último tardó menos de tres segundos en entender qué era lo que hacían allí, así que se llevó una mano a la frente con gesto de cansancio.

En un rápido movimiento, la mujer abrió la puerta del ropero haciendo que miles de cartas cayeran esparcidas por el suelo del recibidor, algunas de ellas parecían distintas, se elevaban en el aire y gritaban cosas como:

"¡RICHARD PATACABRA HAS SIDO SELECCIONADO PARA ENTRAR EN LA ESCUELA HOGWARTS!"

"SEÑOR PATACABRA, EL DIRECTOR DE LA ESCUELA HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA SE COMPLACE EN INFORMARLE…"

"SEÑOR PATACABRA, SU SUSCRIPCIÓN A LA PLAYWITCH ESTÁ A PUNTO DE CADUCAR"

Richard cogió la última carta en el aire, algo avergonzado, y la quiso romper mientras esta gritaba y se resistía.

"MUCHA POLICIA POCA DIVERSIÓN. LIBERTAD DE EXPRESIÓN."

La carta bramó un par más de eslóganes y siguió resistiéndose. Bajo la atenta mirada de Jonny y Minerva, Richard consiguió hacer callar al vociferador con sus propias manos, haciendo que su tía necesitara enjugarse las lágrimas de la emoción.


	2. Porro y el heredero

_**En capítulos anteriores de "Un cani en Hogwarts"...**___

La carta bramó un par más de eslóganes y siguió resistiéndose. Bajo la atenta mirada de Jonny y Minerva, Richard consiguió hacer callar al vociferador con sus propias manos, haciendo que su tía necesitara enjugarse las lágrimas de la emoción.

_**Capítulo 2.**_

—Tenéis que venir a Hogwarts, —dijo McGonagall, casi podría parecer ilusionada. Casi. —El mundo se está perdiendo dos magos magníficos. Además, hemos convocado también a una chica de vuestro instituto y a su hermano. Seguro que hacéis buenas migas.

El nombrar a una mujer hizo que automáticamente, Richard y Jonny se miraran sin poder evitar una sonrisita.

—¿Está potentorra? —Preguntó Richard intentado paliar el hecho de que le habían pillado una suscripción al Playwitch, que desde luego, no es que fuera lo más viril del mundo.

—Es muy guapa, sí. ¿Por qué? —Contestó Minerva con una sonrisa. Pero nadie le respondió.

Ante aquello, Richard y Jonny se miraron como si hubieran sido poseídos por Clint Eastwood, y lo que llevaran en el bolsillo fueran pistolas, en vez del un mando a distancia y una bolsa de pipas. Se miraron casi retándose el uno al otro, y alguno habría podido jurar que había escuchado un silbido de música del oeste de fondo, pero ambos coincidieron en que quizá sólo había sido su imaginación.

Después de un par de minutos de renovado silencio y miradas asesinas, Jonny se adelantó.

—¡Me apunto! Nunca he querido ser fontanero, parecía mucho más divertido en el Mario Bros, en la realidad las setas las pagas tú, ¿sabes? ¡Cuente conmigo, tía Patacabra!

La mujer se llevó una mano a la frente en un gesto realmente similar al de su sobrino y negó.

—Es McGonagall, fue mi hermana la que se casó con el padre de este señor. Yo le dije que era mala idea. Pero dijo que prefería los cubatas al té de las cinco. —explicó algo desganada. —Y bien, recoged vuestras cosas, y vámonos.

—¡Vamos payá! Que le pongo un mensaje a la Vane y le digo que… que me han dicho que whatsapp se vuelve de pago y lo voy a tener que pagar… y que me niego a pagarlo. ¡Por mis cojones!

Richard rodó los ojos y lo intentó hacer entrar en razón.

—No seas mentiroso de mierda, Jonny. Dile la verdad.

McGonagall se llevó las manos a la cabeza y le quitó el móvil de las manos a Jonny que parecía teclear efusivamente mientras se mordía la lengua pensativo.

—No podéis avisar a los muggles de que sois magos. ¡Qué locura!

Richard y Jonny se miraron unos segundos y se encogieron de hombros extrañados.

—Bueno, entonces…—empezó Jonny. —No le digo nada ¿no? Le puedo decir que… voy a desaparecer, así to' misterioso.

Richard se echó las manos a la cabeza al ver a Jonny hacer gestos algo extraños intentando parecer misterioso con la gorra de medio lado y media cresta fuera. Estaba más cantado que el _Ai si eu te pego_.

—Jonny, tío, por tu bien, deja de hacer eso. Que pareces tonto.

De nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron y parecieron echar chispas. Los ojos castaños de Richard se cruzaron con los negros de Jonny que apretó la mandíbula.

—No te pego una paliza porque no quiero que mueras, Richard.

—No me pegas una paliza porque te saco una cabeza.

—Por eso también. —asumió Jonny aún intentando que no se notara lo mal que se había quedado. —Ya veremos el que ríe el último cuando tenga una varita to guapa, le voy a poner hasta fuego así dibujado. Van a flipar. ¡Eh! Tu tía dijo que se podían llevar animales. Llévate a Porro, yo me llevare un camaleón.

De nuevo, la subdirectora resopló.

—¿Una camaleón? ¿Para qué?

—Pues no lo sé, sigo sin tener claro que es una lechuza, así que prefiero un camaleón. Creía que era una errata y habíais querido que llevara una lechuga, no sé, por lo de la dieta mediterránea y tal.

El silencio incómodo y el gesto de incredulidad en la cara de McGonagall hablaron por si solos. Richard no pudo evitar una carcajada.

—Jonny, tío, no seas tonto. Una lechuza es como un búho, vuela y eso, ya sabes.

—Si lanzas la lechuga también vuela, cacho tonto. —contestó Jonny con un gesto de molestia infantil.

—¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan… uff? Eso no es volar, la lechuga planea.

—Sí, claro, ya veo lo que planea. ¿Y por qué no he escuchado ningún plan bueno suyo? ¿eh?

McGonagall intervino y les hizo callar.

—¡Silencio los dos! Por favor, tenéis suerte de que mi dominio del castellano sea limitado, porque podríais sacarme de quicio. —admitió exasperada por la absurda conversación. —Bien, a ver, Richie, los tatuajes fuera, no pueden vértelos, no quiero que los Malfoy comiencen una guerra mediática pensando que dejamos entrar a cualquiera en Hogwarts. Ya bastante que os saltáis algunos cursos.

Richard alzó las cejas y negó con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo quieres que me lo quite? Es permanente, además, dime que no está to guapo. —dijo orgulloso enseñando el dragón que se enroscaba en su brazo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Jonny hizo un gesto de aprobación que tuvo que retirar al ver la mirada severa de la subdirectora, que seguía sin pensar que aquello fuera factible

—Richie, no puedes dejar que te lo vean, ¿de acuerdo? Puede ser peligroso. —zanjó sin dar pie a que su sobrino contestara. —Y tú… Jonny… Piercings fuera. Oro fuera, gorra fuera.

Un gesto de indignación total surcó el rostro de Jonny, que casi de un salto se escondió tras la espalda de Richard.

—No dejes que me la quite, Richie. —Casi suplicó con un puchero en los labios.

—Tía, ¿no podemos dejar ese tema? Creo que Jonny quiere más a su gorra y a su piercing de la ceja que a sus padres. No le hagas esto. Yo me taparé el tatuaje, prometido. Nada de camisetas de tirantes, deja que se quede con la gorra.

—Bien. Lo que sea. —dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa satisfecha. —Haced las maletas, mañana por la mañana nos iremos a la estación.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, la gatera chirrió dejando ver a un siamés algo rechoncho que les observó, haciendo que todos se giraran en silencio para mirarle casi sin saber por qué.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el gato con curiosidad con su voz de barítono.

Jonny se aguantó las ganas de escalarle a la cabeza a Richard del miedo y puso espacio entre el gato y él con un gesto de total terror.

—¡Oh, dios mío, Porro sabe hablar!

El gato se sentó en sus cuartos traseros y rodó los ojos.

—A diferencia que tú, por lo que tengo entendido. —dijo mirando sus uñas con tranquilidad.

Aquello de los silencios incómodos se había vuelto una constante vital aquella tarde. Jonny entrecerró los ojos y lo miró molesto.

—Has ganado esta pantalla, pero no te has pasado el juego.

Richard se plantó frente a Jonny y lo sujetó por los hombros.

—Jonny, el gato no habla. No es el put* Doraemon, ¿sabes? Es un gato, un gato normal. Y tú estás maullando de una manera muy extraña. —dijo Richard algo asustado mientras le miraba a la cara sin saber muy bien qué pensar de eso.

Jonny miró por encima del hombro de Richard al gato, que seguía mirándole mientras se lamía una pata.

—Se dice "has ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra". Pequeño Jonny, ¿Malas notas en el insti? Al menos las clases de física debieron funcionar, esa gorra desafía las leyes gravitacionales.

El gesto de dolor y miedo de Jonny se volvió más agónico y le devolvió la mirada a Richard que seguía sujetándole por los hombros.

—Tío, me está hablando tu gato, te lo juro. Tienes que creerme, me habla.

Richard no sabía muy bien cómo tomarse aquello.

—Jonny, dile que sé dónde esconde sus revistas. Viktor Krum salía muy sexy en aquella portada del _Quidditch Ilustrated._

El miedo en el rostro de Jonny se transformó en un gesto de inquietud y duda, mientras su mirada viajaba a la de su amigo con algo de incertidumbre.

—¿Quién es Viktor Krum? ¿Qué es _Quidditch Ilustrated?_

Richard se quedó lívido y miró a su gato furioso.

—Tú, maldito animal, como veo que te llevas genial con Catwoman—dijo mirando a Jonny intentando tranquilizarse. —Te quedas con él. Yo me buscaré otra mascota que no me venda por un niño con gorra. Me compraré un cuervo, así podrá sacarme los ojos, al menos me lo veré venir.

El gato se quedó en su sitio.

—No podrás verlo venir, porque no tendrás ojos. No tiene sentido, en realidad. —murmuró tranquilo. Claro que nadie aparte de Jonny le entendía. —Si sabe esas figuras tan complejas es porque por las noches lee a Poe en secreto. Cuando no está leyendo revistas guarras de magos.

La carcajada que se aguantó Jonny casi lo hizo morir asfixiado, haciendo que Richard lo mirara curioso, preguntándose qué era lo que le habría dicho, algo preocupado.

No hizo falta que preguntara, porque Jonny acabó estallando.

—¡Lees a Poe! ¡No le llega ni a la suela a Oscar Wilde! ¡Es para frikis! ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¿Escuchar a Bach? Todos sabemos que Chopin es mil veces mejor —se carcajeó haciendo que de nuevo el recibidor se quedara en silencio y que Richard y McGonagall le observaran como a un bicho raro —Ay, dios, que bueno, me ha alegrado la tarde. En fin, ya vale con los silencios estos extraños ¿no? ¿Hacemos las maletas o qué?

Por un instante, Jonny recordó que no estaba en su casa, y aquello traería un pequeño problema. Que no tenía allí sus cosas.

—Bueno, de primeras puedes quedarte al gato. Viendo cómo me ha vendido, puedes quedarte con él… debería haberme comprado un perro.

Porro asintió.

—Desde luego, al menos tendría sentido que le intentaras enseñar a hacerse el muerto y a dar la patita. Eso es para perros. Los gatos tenemos carisma. —murmuró de nuevo, y se giró hacia Jonny. —¿Te gusta el atún?

Jonny asintió, no muy seguro de querer hablar en gato delante de ellos. Porro se acercó a él para enredarse entre sus piernas.

—Bien, humano, ahora eres mi nuevo esclavo. ¡Sírveme!

—¡No me exijas! Te estoy adoptando, ¿vale? Esto tiene que ser una relación justa. La esclavitud se abolió, maldito minino.

—Tenía que intentarlo. —contestó el gato con tranquilidad siguiendo el pasillo hasta el salón.

Richard se desesperó ante tal bizarra situación, y no pudo más que intervenir.

—Deja de maullar, pareces… no sé. Algo muy raro, tío. Y no mola. Empieza a disimular eso de los maullidos, en serio. Da mal rollo. Quédate con él si quieres, yo creo que me compraré la lechuza, me han convencido. Ahora vamos al comedor, siéntate, tómate algo y relájate. —dijo preocupado mientras miraba de reojo a su tía que parecía realmente maravillada. —¿Qué pasa tía?

Por un segundo, casi pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de su tía Minerva, si no supiera que desde luego eso no podía pasar jamás. Ella no tenía brillo en los ojos, era severa y dura como el hormigón armado. Pero por un segundo, su tía pareció relajar el semblante.

—Jonny puede ser el heredero de Gryffindor. Sólo él podía hablar con los felinos.

Un gesto de incredulidad total cruzó por el rostro de Richard que negó y le tapó los oídos a Jonny.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? El símbolo de Gryffindor es un león, no un maldito gato siamés llamado Porro. Qué por cierto, ¿no puede ser que se le haya ido la pinza? Una vez borracho creyó que era la Caballé y se lió muy parda. La policía se lo llevó haciendo gorgoritos y cantando "Aquí está la navidad". Cogió conjuntivitis por no pestañear.

McGonagall se acercó a su sobrino y le puso la mano en el hombro con gesto tierno.

—Sois lo que andábamos buscando.


	3. Qué peligrosa es la Red Flu

_Hola a todos! Aquí un nuevo capítulo de Un Cani en Hogwarts. Espero que os guste, y siento los dedazos o cosas inconexas. Estoy de exámenes de fin de carrera y esto va fluyendo como puede. Ya sabéis. Sugerencias y/o opiniones en los reviews._

**_En capítulos anteriores de Un cani en Hogwarts..._**

_McGonagall se acercó a su sobrino y le puso la mano en el hombro con gesto tierno._

_—__Sois lo que andábamos buscando._

**Capítulo 3. **

Jonny y Richard pasaron el resto de la tarde haciendo las maletas, y aunque no es que fuera muy difícil decidir qué llevarse a un mundo en el que la mitad de vicios que poseían estaban más que prohibidos, hicieron el petate con alguna que otra complicación y decidieron no darle más vueltas a lo que ocurriría si alguien decidía hurgar en sus bolsas y encontraba la sorpresa.

Jonny se indignaba al mirar la larga lista de prohibiciones que le había dado la que ahora se hacía llamar para ellos profesora McGonagall. La releyó de arriba a abajo desesperado tirándose en la cama sin saber qué hacer con aquello.

Nada de aparatos electrónicos. Nada de alcohol. Nada de drogas.

¿Qué sería lo próximo? Aquello iba a parecer más un campo de concentración que un colegio. Y él que se enorgullecía de haberse librado de entrar en un colegio privado con aquellos uniformes ridículos y ahora le prohibían hasta llevarse el mp3 para escuchar música. Al menos no había uniformes.

¿Cómo diablos escucharían música? ¿Qué haría él sin el último éxito de Pitbull? Su vida se estaba yendo a la mierda. No pensaba cumplir aquellas normas. Nunca, jamás. Se llevaría el mp3 y la Nintendo.

Hizo hueco en la maleta entre las veinte gorras y deportivas para meter un par de cosas más y salió arrastrando la maleta por el recibidor de su casa para dejar un post-it en la nevera de la cocina con un mensaje muy claro:

"Mamá, papá, me he hecho mago. No me esperéis despiertos."

Y así, tranquilamente se fue hacia la casa de Richie en la que debía reunirse con él, su tía y los otros dos chicos a los que no conocía, pero que realmente estaba deseando conocer, sólo por no compartir viaje sólo con un gato parlante y Richie.

Después de la pelea con Vane por whatsapp y de agotar todos los iconos de cara triste, lo cierto es que se sentía algo decaído. Esa chica le había gustado desde el colegio, pero claramente no podía decirle a dónde iba, a riesgo de poner en peligro a toda la comunidad mágica. En cierto modo no era tan tonto como parecía creer la gente. Él sabía que la tierra era redonda y que el sol giraba alrededor de ella. Eso eran cosas muy avanzadas para la ciencia. Sí, señor.

Se montó en su scooter negra con llamas plateadas y escape trucado, y llegó a casa de Richie en tres segundos. Era lo que tenía eso de vivir a dos casas de distancia. A veces se preguntaba por qué cogía la moto para eso, pero cuando lo hacía, solía ser ya demasiado tarde como para hacer algo al respecto.

Aparcó la moto y cogió la maleta para arrastrarla hasta la puerta y tocar al timbre.

—Hola preciosidad… me han dicho que se ha escapado un… ¿Jonny?

Jonny alzó una ceja escéptico ante la pose de ligoteo de su amigo y sonrió.

—Pues si se ha escapado un Jonny podemos echarnos a temblar, ¿eh, colega? ¿Qué? Esperabas a la chati que dijo tu tía ¿eh? Tienes un morro que te lo pisas, nano. —dijo, y acto seguido entró en la casa dejando la maleta en el recibidor.

Jonny entró en la cocina para asaltar muy poco discretamente la nevera de Richard, cuando Porro, que había estado observándolo desde que había llegado, lo asaltó.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Aleluya! —Dijo el animal con un gesto muy humano en su rostro felino. —Necesito que me hagas un favor. Cambia la arena de mi cajón. Richard lleva sin hacerlo seis meses, ya no puedo enterrar nada más sin desenterrar viejos recuerdos… ya sabes.

Jonny bufó y se colocó bien la gorra tras beber un largo sorbo de una de las latas de Monster que le había cogido de la nevera a su amigo.

—Vale tío, pero ya sabes. Tiene que haber reciprocidad. Si no esto no funciona. —le advirtió señalándolo con el dedo a modo de advertencia.

Porro se quedó quieto en su sitio, algo pensativo.

—¿De dónde te has sacado "reciprocidad"? ¿Tú no repetiste tercero tres veces?

—Porque mi sueño era ser violinista y me aburría en clase, ¿vale? Cállate y dime dónde está el cajón antes de que te conviertas en el primer gato volador.

Por un segundo, en los azules ojos de Porro, brilló un ápice de esperanza.

—Jonny, ¿harías eso por mí? Siempre he querido volar. —dijo nostálgico sin poder apartar los ojos de su nuevo amo.

Jonny pudo ver cómo los ojos de su mascota se agrandaron en aquella mueca esperanzada, pero no se ablandó.

—Bueno, puedo hacerlo, pero la propulsión será otorgada por mi zapatilla en tu culo como no dejes de meterte conmigo y empieces a colaborar. ¿Capicci?

—Lo pillo, vale, hecho. Nada de pullas. Trato hecho, palabra de gato. —dijo intentando controlarse. —¿Qué es eso de capicci? No lo he pillado del todo…

—Déjalo, voy a limpiarte la caja. A fin de cuentas, ahora eres mi gato. Es lo que toca. —dijo resignado, y al levantar la mirada se encontró con Richard y con dos chicos a los que no conocía bajo el dintel de la puerta.

La chica en principio le pareció un espectro sacado de sus más oscuras, gélidas y dolorosas pesadillas. Con el pelo largo a media espalda y flequillo completamente recto a la altura de sus cejas de un negro intenso una mitad y casi blanco en la otra.

Porro se giró también a ver qué había hecho que su esclavo humano dejara de limpiarle el cajón, y al ver a la chica sintió que todo el pelo de su espalda se ponía de punta.

—¡AY, MI MADRE! —exclamó Porro asustado, haciendo que para los demás sonara como un maullido estridente y agresivo. —Es la novia de Chucky, Jonny, ¡Mátala antes de que ponga huevos!

Y dicho esto bajó de la banqueta para esconderse tras los pies de Jonny, completamente asustado.

De nuevo Jonny alzó la mirada a los nuevos. Lo cierto es que el collar de pinchos y los labios pintados de color oscuro no la hacían ver muy amigable.

Incluso Richard, que podía decirse que era el más alto y chachas de los dos, aparecía incómodo en su presencia, ante la escrutinadora mirada de unos ojos azul gélido que los miraban tras varios kilos de pintura negra.

—Soy Samara. —dijo en un tono de voz bastante dulce, que no consiguió amainar el terror de Porro.

—¡Lo sabía! Jonny, por Bastet, dime que no viste el vídeo, si mueres me matará para no dejar pruebas. ¿Han pasado ya los siete días? ¡Quizá puedas reclamar! —casi gritaba nervioso, haciendo que los demás no pudieran evitar fijarse en el gato siamés chillón que no dejaba de restregarse contra los tobillos de Jonny algo quejicoso.

—Porro, ¡Cállate! En serio, cállate, no es la niña de The Ring.

Hubo un silencio en el cual todos se quedaron mirando con curiosidad unos a otros, hasta que Samara decidió romper la situación con una pregunta.

—¿Tu amigo está maullándole a un gato? —Preguntó dirigiéndose a Richard conociendo bien la respuesta. Aún así, el asintió en silencio con la cabeza. —Bien vale, creía que lo había visto todo en Youtube, pero veo que no es así.

—Perdónale, es raro de naturaleza.

—Todos somos raros, y luego está él, que maulla. Y créeme, leo mangas. Un bacala maullando es lo más raro que he visto hasta ahora.

Richard aprovechó el momento para sonreír con aire seductor.

—Bueno, yo no maullo, pero puedo hacer que tu lo hagas. —Le coqueteó sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

Samara no pudo más que contener una sonrisa.

—Voy a decirte algo que te alegrará la vida por siempre. Eres guapo, estás muy bueno, eso no te lo voy a negar… y estoy segura de que eres hasta simpático. —dijo con una sonrisa que acabó transformada en una mueca seria como la que tenía al principio. —Pero si vuelves a decirme algo así, te rajaré de arriba abajo, me beberé tu sangre mientras aún agonizas y luego dejaré que los gusanos se queden el resto. Así que mejor que eso nunca jamás vuelva a pasarte por la cabeza.

Richard se quedó lívido y asintió, volviendo la vista al hermano de Samara, que hasta entonces no había hablado y parecía jugar con su iPhone, pero ante aquello no había podido evitar sonreír y alzar la mirada tras aquellas gafas enormes de pasta de color naranja butano.

—Iba a advertirte de eso, pero no me has dejado.

Debía suponer que ese chico era el hermano de la niña del exorcista, y lo suponía. Aún así, lo cierto es que no tenía muy claro si debía preguntar a alguien que tenía pinta de esquiar en Baqueira y usar monóculo de vez en cuando, si tenía cierto parentesco con otro alguien que parecía un extra de _The Walking Dead_ en uno de sus días buenos.

—¿Y tú eres?

Acabó por preguntar intentando parecer diplomático y amable.

El chico le tendió la mano enseñando su reloj casio y sus mil pulseras de los festivales a los que había asistido, que podían prácticamente llegarle al codo.

—Johan, mucho gusto. —dijo convencido.

Samara rodó los ojos y contestó, metiéndose en la conversación mientras su hermano y Richard se presentaban.

—Se llama Juan, Juanito en la familia, pero ahora le ha dado por hacerse el intenso con llamarse Johan. En fin, me voy a dónde haya menos frikismo por metro cuadrado que en esta convención de desechos sociales.

Dicho y hecho, Samara se esfumó sin dar pie a ningún tipo de comentario por parte de los demás, dejando a Johan y Richard aún tomados de la mano.

—Pues yo me llamo Richard. —dijo él intentando cortar la tensión que parecía haberse creado. —¿También vas a Hogwarts?

Johan esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Ser mago ya no está de moda, ¿sabes? Ahora se llevan los vampiros y los hombres lobo. Esto es tan mainstream que quiero llorar, pero eso sería aún más mainstream así que me resigno como Adrien Broody en _El Pianista, _y dejaré que alguien me diga "tócala otra vez, Sam".—dijo con aire incomprendido.

Jonny y Richard se miraron serios y algo desconcertados, justo antes de que Jonny se acercara a Johan.

—Sabes que la última frase no es de _El pianista_, ¿verdad? —dijo teniéndole la mano.—Me llamo Jonny.

Johan estrechó su mano seriamente y asintió casi como si de sus ojos avellana pudiera salir un rayo fulminante.

—Lo sé, —mintió.— Pero si la hubiera dirigido yo, esa escena habría sido distinta.

Porro no pudo evitar un ataque de risa que resultó realmente bizarro teniendo en cuenta que ver a un gato estallar en carcajadas era muy surrealista.

Las miradas hacia Porro rompieron la tensión entre los tres chicos, pero no el silencio. Johan no pudo evitar mirar al animal con algo de preocupación.

—¿Está bien tu gato? Lo digo porque parece que necesita agua o algo.

El gato dejó de reír y tosió un par de veces antes de pasarse una de sus pezuñas para secar las lágrimas de risa en sus ojos.

—Ay dios, me encanta este tío. Lo llamaré cuando tenga claro mi proyecto musical, quizá pueda hacerme un videoclip, tiene pinta de saber.

Jonny quiso aguantarse las ganas de contestarle por miedo a la reacción de Johan, pero no lo pudo evitar, la curiosidad era mucho mayor al miedo a la vergüenza a que lo vieran maullando de nuevo.

—¿Qué proyecto musical?

Porro movía la cola en movimientos serpenteantes y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros para darle más interés a la cuestión. Subido sobre la encimera como estaba, parecía estar casi a la altura de la vista de todos.

—Mi proyecto musical. Voy a sacar un disco, como cantante. Ya tengo nombre artístico.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuál es?

Preguntó Jonny escéptico.

—Porrolo Escobar. —admitió Porro algo pensativo. —¿Qué te parece? He pensado subir mis vídeos en Youtube.

La risa hizo que Jonny necesitara beber agua antes de poder contestar a su mascota, que se cruzó de patas y lo fulminó con sus ojos felinos esperando una valoración seria a su idea.

—¿Porrolo? ¿En serio? —farfulló Jonny aún tosiendo y bebiendo agua a sorbos. —Es malísimo, en serio. Muy malo. Horrible.

El animal rodó los ojos.

—A ver, es un boceto aún. La otra opción era Kitty Porry. Más en plan con peluca azul y labios rojos, quizá tacones, aunque no estoy seguro de que encuentre de mi talla a no ser que se los quite a una muñeca. —comentó pensativo.

Ante aquello, Jonny no puso más que recuperar la compostura y mirarlo con seriedad, esperando que fuera otra de sus bromas, pero Porro le devolvió la mirada serio, esperando una contestación que no llegó, puesto que McGonagall llegó justo a tiempo para impedir que Jonny le diera algún tipo de consejo artístico a su mascota. Atacada de los nervios y moviendo mucho su varita, amontonaba los equipajes frente a la chimenea de la casa de Richard.

—¡Todos al comedor! —exclamó asomándose a la cocina sin dejar de organizar el salón con magia. —Vamos directos a _El caldero chorreante_. ¡Rápido!

Jonny cogió a Porro intentando dejar de lado la conversación que habían tenido y salió de la cocina, seguido de Johan y Richard, que también se dirigieron al comedor para unirse a Minerva y Samara que les esperaban amablemente. Realmente ninguna tenía una mirada amable en sus rostros, pero a los tres les habría gustado algo así, para variar.

—Bien chicos. —anunció McGonagall. —Todo listo para marcharnos. ¿Estáis preparados?

Richard y Jonny asintieron con desgana, pero Johan elevó su mano algo escéptico, haciendo que McGonagall le dirigiera una mirada inquisidora esperando que lanzara su pregunta.

Johan se aclaró la garganta y habló.

—¿Vamos a ir por la chimenea?

McGonagall asintió.

—Claro, iremos por Red Flu. —Contestó segura.

—Sí, eso lo tengo claro, pero es que en esa chimenea no hay fuego. Quiero decir, es artificial, hace efecto fuego, pero no hay fuego real. No sé si eso puede ser un impedimento.

Tras un par de segundos de duda, McGonagall miró la chimenea para ver como el fuego era representado por tiras naranjas recortadas y movidas por aire, que recreaban el efecto del chisporroteo de una llama real. Pero desde luego, aquello no serviría.

No tardó ni un segundo más en reaccionar, le dio una patada al aparato simulador de fuego y apuntó con su barita a la chimenea ahora vacía. Parecía estar hasta el moño –nunca mejor dicho- de hacer de niñera. Dumbledore tenía que subirle el sueldo ya para empezar a compensar el sufrimiento al que estaba siendo sometida.

_—__¡Incendio!_ —gritó la profesora moviendo su varita, haciendo que Jonny se echara las manos a la cabeza.

—¿¡Dónde!?

Richard tuvo que darle una colleja casi sin poderlo evitar.

—Es un hechizo imbécil, no hay ningún incendio.

Y tras las palabras de Richard, una llamara enorme prendió el sofá, haciendo que McGonagall tuviera que apagarlo con un leve movimiento de su varita, aún más hastiada, si cabía.

—¡Nada de conjuros sin varita, Richie! Todos dentro de la chimenea. Cogéis un puñado de polvos flu, lo echáis en el fuego y decís con convicción… ¡Al _Caldero chorreante_! Vocalizad bien, no queremos que aparezcáis en algún sitio turbio que implique también la palabra "chorreante" —Añadió con media sonrisa. —sería muy difícil encontraros.

Samara fue la primera, y algo preocupada, se acercó a la chimenea.

—¿Tengo que coger eso? —Preguntó al ver un recipiente lleno de un polvo grisáceo que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Richard negó con una sonrisa.

—No, eso es el cenicero, llevo tres años sin vaciarlo, se le coge cariño, son muchos años conmigo. —dijo obteniendo un asentimiento cómplice de Jonny, que parecía entender a Richard más que nadie.

Tras la mirada fulminante de McGonagall a su sobrino y compañía, esta le tendió el bol con los polvos flu a Samara para que pudiera coger un puñado y no acabara metiendo la mano entre colillas y ceniza en un cenicero que estaba a punto de ser catalogado como patrimonio de la humanidad.

—Esto son los polvos flu, querida. —señaló con evidencia, haciendo que Richard de nuevo no pudiera evitar sonreír con una mirada traviesa mientras la chica cogía un puñadito.

—Polvos flu es lo que le iba a echar yo, que vamos, iban a ser mágicos. —susurró Richie mirando a Samara pero cuidando que sólo lo pudieran escuchar Jonny y Porro. Aún no tenía claro cuan peligroso podía ser el gafotas de Johan.

Porro no pudo evitar una carcajada que casi llegó al compás de la de Jonny.

—Es tan predecible…—dijo el animal. — como si no supiéramos todos que se ha llevado la trilogía de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey en la maleta. Le encanta Christian Grey. Lleva unas esposas y todo. Yo que tú me guardaría bien de que no os pongan en el mismo dormitorio. Te lo digo en serio. Como gato he visto muchas cosas.

Jonny se aguantó una carcajada algo asustada mientras Samara desaparecía dentro de la chimenea y él se acercaba con el gato en brazos para cruzar también. Cogió un puñado de polvos flu y respiró hondo.

—Jonny, Jonny, di "la habitación de Scarlett Johansson". Verás que risa cuando aparezcamos en su cuarto. —Exclamó Porro convencido. —Quiero preguntarle algunas dudas acerca de sus películas y eso. ¿Crees que hizo un buen papel en _Vengadores_? Creo que estuvo desaprovechada.

Jonny negó rodando los ojos y se dispuso a echar los polvos flu, mientras Porro parecía haber entendido que no habría Scarlett Johansson ese día y que iban a ir al sitio aquel con nombre desagradable.

—¡Al Calder…

Antes de que pudiera decirlo completo, Porro le clavó las uñas en la muñeca esperando que aquello le hiciera cambiar de opinión respecto al destino, pero lo único que consiguió fue una exclamación, seguida del acto reflejo de soltar lo que tenía en la mano.

Los polvos flu cayeron en el fuego y Jonny no pudo evitar una sarta de maldiciones.

—asdf…quemalafoyatienes…—dijo justo antes de desaparecer ante los ojos de una McGonagall preocupada y Johan y Richard que parecían no entender muy bien qué había ocurrido.

—Profesora, no creo que haya llegado al Caldero Chorreante. —dijo Richard seriamente, a lo que Johan no pudo evitar responder.

—Oh, vaya, gracias, Capitan Obvious. Nadie habría caído en ello si tú no llegas a señalarlo.

Pero McGonagall estaba lívida, más blanca que Nick Casi Decapitado tras un susto muy fuerte en un concurso de Geishas. Estaba realmente preocupada por lo que podía haber sucedido, mientras Richard parecía algo molesto por la contestación de Johan , pero àsó desapercibido.

—¿Habéis entendido algo de lo que Jonny ha dicho antes de desaparecer?

Preguntó recapitulando la profesora e intentando descubrir a dónde podía haber ido a parar.

Johan asintió.

—Quemalafoyatienes. Exactamente eso. Supongo que se lo decía al gato…

Aquellas palabras hicieron conexión, Jonny sólo podía haber ido a un sitio al decir aquello. No había manera posible de que hubiera acabado en cualquier otro lugar. Era mala suerte, desde luego, pero creía saber dónde encontrarlos.

—La Mansión Malfoy. —dijo pensativa, haciendo que Johan soltara una risita.

— ¿Si no? ¿Eso qué es? ¿La mansión Playboy pero con gente de mala leche o algo? —dijo riendo solo él. — Lo voy a twitear, esa ha sido muy buena.

Richard se llevó una mano a la cara con desesperación.

—¿Quieres sacarme una foto y ponemos también el hashtag de #jonnyto'locosepierdenlaredflu?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Johan, al que parecía haberle agradado la idea, pero Richard negó.

—Era una p*ta broma, gafotas. Hay que ir a por él. Que el Jonny es como de la familia, si lo tienen los malafoya esos, hay que encontrarlo, pegarles una paliza y volver.

Johan rodó los ojos algo decepcionado, habiendo ya pensado el filtro que usaría en el selfie y aún pensando que habría sido una idea brillante. Tenían que ponerse serios, quizá los Malafoya podían tener mala leche de verdad.

—Bien, bueno. ¿Qué hacemos para que vuelva?

Preguntó Johan mientras miraba a unos pensativos McGonagall y Richie.

**Continuará…**

_Hola a todos! Este es el tercer capítulo de esta aventura, lo cierto es que no tengo nada pensado y esto va saliendo conforme me llegan las paridas a la mente, si tenéis ideas y queréis compartirlas o simplemente queréis decir qué os parece, ya sabéis, dejadme un review. Un saludo y nos leemos en el siguiente._


	4. El chico con el tatuaje de dragón

¡Hola a todos! lo primero, agradecer los comentarios que siempre animan y animaros a que comentéis con vuestras sugerencias, opiniones, quejas, críticas, que siempre todo es bien recibido.

Lo segundo, quiero señalar que a pesar de ser crack, lo he situado al principio del sexto libro, es decir, post-Órden del Fenix, y aunque trataré muchas cuestiones de una manera peculiar por las licencias creativas que me permite este género, los tiros irán por ahí.

Veréis también que en este capítulo hay más trama y algo más de coherencia en algunas cuestiones, creo que así será menos locura y ayudará a crear más situaciones cómicas.

Y ya sabéis, nada que reconozcáis en este fic es mío, todo de J. y la Warner, excepto, como ya sabéis, Jonny, Porro y Richard (Y personajes que me invente para justificar cosas en cuestiones puntuales como Samara y Johan)

También (SOY MUY PESADA) deciros que está sin betear, así que puede haber algunos fallos, lo siento por eso. Fin de curso y tal. Muerte y destrucción. Apocalipsis zombie.

Y dicho esto, a por otro capítulo.

**_En capítulos anteriores de "Un cani en Hogwarts"_**

_Johan rodó los ojos algo decepcionado, habiendo ya pensado el filtro que usaría en el selfie y aún pensando que habría sido una idea brillante. Tenían que ponerse serios, quizá los Malafoya podían tener mala leche de verdad._

_—__Bien, bueno. ¿Qué hacemos para que vuelva?_

_Preguntó Johan mientras miraba a unos pensativos McGonagall y Richie._

**Capítulo 4. El chico con el tatuaje de dragón.**

Jonny cayó de culo entre unos setos empujado por una fuerza invisible que hizo que quedara completamente atascado. Aún aturdido por el extraño viaje, hizo un rápido barrido con la mirada en busca de Porro, con el que tendría que tener una charla acerca de asuntos tan importantes como el respeto y la educación en cuanto le echara el guante.

Se quedó con el culo metido dentro del seto con medio cuerpo fuera y las piernas colgando sin saber cómo salir de allí, justo cuando escuchó un grito ensordecedor y miró al cielo para ver caer a Porro que extendía las patas.

—¡I believe I can fly! ¡I belive I can touch the…—cantaba justo antes de caer de lleno en el estanque de peces de colores.

Las burbujas asustaron a Jonny, que vio cómo Porro se hundía en aquella agua cristalina llena de pececillos de mil colores que habían huido tras el gran chapuzón del felino.

La cabeza de Porro asomó con un gesto de total desprecio y nadó como pudo hasta la orilla para salir empapado y a punto del llanto.

—¡Odio el agua! Está fría y mojada. —dijo nada más salir, aún sin poder enfocar muy bien a Jonny que seguía atascado en el seto. Porro lo observó un par de segundos antes de partirse de la risa al verlo allí atascado. —¡Lo tuyo ha sido peor! Menudo panorama. Anda, desatáscate, que creo que esta puede ser la casa de la Johansson. ¡Menuda mansión! Quizá tendría que hacerme actor…

Jonny consiguió ponerse en pié con el culo aún adolorido por el golpe y andando realmente mal. Al parecer las ramas algo espinosas de la planta sobre la que había caído le habían dejado marca y ahora las heridas le escocían levemente. Odiaba su vida.

—Me he jodido el culo, tío. Si no me doliera tanto te pegaría una paliza. —advirtió Jonny cojeando hasta un muy empapado Porro que parecía sentirse mejor consigo mismo al ver a su dueño tan adolorido. —¿Dónde mierda hemos ido a parar? ¿Esto es El Caldero Chorreante?

Porro curioseó por los alrededores y se subió al alféizar de uno de los ventanales que daba al interior de la mansión, intentando saber a quién pertenecía.

Estaba bastante oscuro, y lo cierto es que no era cómodo mirar por la venata con el atardecer de fondo, haciendo que no pudiera ver nada por el reflejo del sol en el cristal. Se esforzó un poco por ver algo hasta que escuchó pasos a su espalda, se giró y no pudo más que agarrarse para no caerse de la risa.

Jonny, sin saber cómo, había atraído a todos los pavos reales albinos que parecían vagabundear por el inmenso jardín y ahora le perseguían para picarle, haciendo que estuviera corriendo por el jardín como el coyote y el correcaminos, pero con un toque más cómico.

—¡Porro! ¡Diles que paren!

El gato rodó los ojos y se metió entre los pavos y Jonny, haciendo que estos frenaran pero no retrocedieran.

—Yo vi que en el Rey León, Simba rugía y tal y funcionaba. —dijo Porro como una idea.

—Simba es un león. Tú eres un gato. —advirtió Jonny aún algo preocupado por los pavos.

—Ya oíste a McGonagall, felinos en general. —se justificó.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Porro pegó un maullido realmente molesto haciendo que los pavos se marcharan más por cómo había destrozado sus tímpanos paveros que por que tuvieran miedo de un gato mojado. Aún así, Porro esbozó un gesto de superioridad y se fue elevando el mentón de nuevo a la ventana del cotilleo. Si de verdad estaban en casa de la Johansson no iba a perder la oportunidad de hablar con ella. O maullar, o maullar a través de Jonny para que él le tradujera.

Se subió de nuevo al alfeizar y lo que vio hizo que se cayera de espaldas.

—¡ES UNO DE LOS NIÑOS DEL PUEBLO DE LOS MALDITOS! ¡JONNY SÁLVAME! —Maulló con todas sus fuerzas.

Jonny se quedó en su sitio y no supo qué hacer ante el grito desesperado de Porro, y más sabiendo que había confundido a Samara con la niña de The Ring. No es que fuera muy de fiar.

—¿Qué dices? —Preguntó con calma mientras Porro se abrazaba a su pierna casi llorando.

—Había un chico rubio con los ojos brillantes en la ventana. Es como en esa peli de los niños extraterrestres que se adueñan del pueblo y son todos rubios y les brillan los ojos y te hipnotizan para que te mates tú mismo. No quiero morir, aún no he encontrado la gata de mi vida, no he trabajado con Nicole Kidman, no he hecho nada.

Jonny cogió a Porro en brazos, conmovido al verlo tan asustado y lo acarició entre las orejas.

—Tranquilo, colega. No voy a dejar que ningún niño extraterrestre te haga daño, ¿vale?

Justo en el momento en que parecía que empezaba a sonar la banda sonora de la serie Friends, mientras Porro y Jonny se miraban, un chico alto de pelo rubio platino salió al jardín.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué diablos haces en mi jardín maldito sangre sucia?

Preguntó con un tono muy alejado de la amabilidad, blandiendo su varita hacia ellos con un gesto de poco amigos y de estar oliendo algo desagradable, ambos marcados en su rostro aristocrático.

Jonny dejó a Porro en el suelo y se quitó la chaqueta del chándal.

—¿Qué me has llamado pijo asqueroso? Como vaya para allá de la hostia que te voy a meter vas acabar meando cocacola. Así que baja la mierda de la varita y tráeme algo para que seque a mi gato antes de que le dé un algo.

El rubio se quedó en su sitio algo descolocado y pareció dudar.

—¿Quiénes sois y qué hacéis en mi jardín? Si no te identificas tendré que denunciarte al ministerio por allanamiento de morada.

Por un momento a Jonny le sorprendió el cambio en el tono de voz del dueño de la casa, que parecía algo más neutro, y aunque su gesto desagradable seguía ahí, parecía que la situación mejoraba algo. Alzó las cejas y cogió a Porro de nuevo con intención de envolverlo en su chaqueta de chándal, ya que parecía que refrescaba y a pesar de lo mal que pudieran llevarse, no quería que le pasara nada al pobre Porro.

Una vez envuelto el gato como si fuera un bebé, o un verdadero porro, se giró hacia el dueño.

—Nos hemos perdido, íbamos por Red Flu a El Caldero Chorreante y al parecer esto no es, por lo que veo. Me llamo Jonny, Jonny Raspa. —dijo tendiéndole la mano libre.

El chico rodó los ojos y le tendió la mano aún sin saber porqué no los largaba de allí friéndoles el culo a Cruciatus.

—Draco, Draco Malfoy.

Porro no pudo evitar un intento de carcajada que sonó más a un intento de escupir una bola de pelo, y más cuando los ojos grises del tal Draco se clavaron en él como si pudiera hacerlo estallar sólo con la mirada.

Jonny en cambio tenía los ojos brillantes y una expresión anonadada.

—¿Draco Malfoy? Joder, qué nombre más guapo. Es como muy potente, ¿no?

Malfoy enarcó una ceja y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Vas a Hogwarts? No me suena haberte visto por allí.

—Voy a ir este año, no sé qué pasó que mis cartas se extraviaron, pero al parecer puedo hacer magia sin varita y McGonagall ha flipado.

—¿Magia sin varita? ¿En serio? —dijo algo sorprendido—¿Eres hijo de muggles?

Jonny negó, sabiendo lo que podía significar decirle a un mago que era hijo de muggles, y más a un mago que parecía tan elitista. Necesitaba caerle bien para poder entrar en su casa y secar al maldito y mojado Porro, que empezaba a tiritar,

—¡Qué va! —dijo con una carcajada algo fingida. —Estudié en casa, mis padres no se fiaban de llevarme a ninguna escuela. Ya sabes, además, la que más cerca me pillaba era Beauxbatons, y está llena de tías buenas… habría repetido curso muchas veces. Tú me entiendes.

Draco no pareció entenderlo, sólo lo observó unos segundos. Con ver la gorra y la ropa tenía muy claro que ese chico no era un mago. Se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Tú te crees que yo soy imbécil o qué? Llevas ropa muggle, ¿qué diablos es eso que llevas en la cabeza? ¡Es horrible! ¿Amarillo y lila? ¡Qué jodida horterada!

Se quejó Malfoy aún mirando la obscenidad que llevaba Jonny en la cabeza.

Jonny se sintió tremendamente ofendido.

—Es una gorra de los Lakers, ¿vale? Me costó mucho conseguirla y no me la pienso quitar nunca. Y sí, soy hijo de muggles, yo no tengo la culpa de tener que mandar mi vida a la mierda porque McGonagall cree que somos la salvación del mundo mágico. ¿Entiendes?

Draco se serenó un poco y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Salvación del mundo mágico? Eso es que Potter ya no es de mucha ayuda. —Dijo casi para sí, pero dejando que Jonny lo escuchara.

—Pues no lo sé, pero nos han hecho venir aquí a Richard y a mí, y ahora resulta que es súper importante que entremos en esa escuela, aun habiendo perdido tantos años. No sé, también han traído a una chica y a su hermano, es todo rarísimo.

Aquello hizo que Draco sonriera aún más maquiavélicamente.

—¿No irás a entrar en primero no? —Preguntó de nuevo más tranquilo y casi amable.

Jonny negó con la cabeza.

—Según tengo entendido entraremos en el grupo que corresponda a nuestra edad. Joder, tengo dieciséis años, si entro en primero va a ser más duro que cuando repetí en la escuela primaria.

De nuevo, Draco enarcó una ceja.

—¿Repetiste en la escuela?

—Sí bueno, quería ser violinista.

—¿Violi…? Bueno, da igual. No quiero saberlo. —zanjó Draco. —La cuestión es que eres la salvación del mundo mágico y has venido con tus amiguitos por consejo de McGonagall para entrar en sexto curso, ¿verdad?

Aquella recapitulación hizo que Jonny se sintiera algo orgulloso de su hazaña.

—Sí, eso parece.

—Y te has perdido de camino a El caldero chorreante, porque ibais todos allí antes de hacer vuestras compras en el Callejón Diagón.

Hiló Draco pensativo, intentando que aquella horrible situación se volviera a su favor.

Jonny de nuevo asintió, viendo como la sonrisa malvada de Draco se ensanchaba por momentos.

—Sí, el gato me arañó y dije mal la dirección. Aparecimos aquí.

La sonrisa de amabilidad repentina que se dibujó en el rostro de Malfoy resultó siniestra y hasta temible.

—De acuerdo, Jonny. Voy a hacerte un pequeño resumen de la situación. —dijo convencido mientras daba un par de vueltas por el jardín algo pensativo. —Es casi de noche y mis padres no estarán en casa hasta mañana por la tarde, ya que están en un pequeño viaje romántico en París, al que no me han querido llevar y al que por supuesto, yo no quería ir. Podemos hacer dos cosas: La primera es que entres, seques a tu gato y yo te deje usar mi chimenea para ir con tus amigos.

—Esa estaría bien. —susurró Porro, que para Malfoy solo sonó como un pequeño maullido inocente, así que continuó.

—La segunda opción es que te quedes a dormir, te dejaré la habitación de invitados. Podrás enviarles una carta al Caldero Chorreante y decirles que estás aquí. Mañana puedo acompañarte al Callejón Diagón y hacer las compras contigo.

Jonny entrecerró los ojos, toda aquella amabilidad le resultaba algo sospechosa, y no pudo evitar hacerse muchas preguntas.

—¿No intentarás hacer nada raro no? ¿Por qué ibas a querer dejarme dormir aquí? O aún mejor, ¿por qué iba a querer yo hacer nada contigo y dormir en la mansión de Dracula?

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

—Porque odio a Harry Potter, y si resulta que tú eres mejor que él, quiero convencerte de que estés en Slytherin. Juntos, podríamos darles una patada en la boca a esos apestosos Gryffindor. Estoy harto de que siempre estén metidos en todas las cosas interesantes y yo me muera de aburrimiento escuchando a Pansy hablar de cotilleos. Y te beneficia, porque puedo ayudarte a que te adaptes a esto en menos de dos días, llegarás a Hogwarts como si hubieras estado los cinco cursos allí. Puedo presentarte a muchas chicas. —Dijo realmente convincente. — ¿Y bien?

Jonny miró a Porro que ronroneaba y asentía, deseando entrar en la casa y congelado de frío. Lo cierto es que quedarse fuera con Porro empapado y él sin chaqueta no es que fuera una buena opción. Necesitaba usar, como poco, la chimenea de la casa de aquel rubio extraño. No es que tuviera más maneras de salir de allí, sacar el móvil delante de aquel nazi de la magia era un poco arriesgado.

—Bien, vale. —asintió Jonny. —Pero tendrá que venirse también Richard.

—¿Richard?

—Es mi mejor amigo. También viene a Hogwarts, es el sobrino de McGonagall, no sé si la conocerás, es profesora en la escuela de magia.

—¿El sobrino de McGonagall?

Jonny asintió, haciendo que Malfoy esbozara de nuevo una sonrisa ladeada y temible.

—Estoy deseando conocerle, voy a contactar por Red Flu con El Caldero Chorreante, le diré que pueden venir cuando quieran.

Mientras tanto, en el Caldero Chorreante, Tom se acercó a los recién llegados algo molesto. Odiaba su trabajo a decir verdad, pero soportar a los muggles recién llegado a veces era un poco cargante.

Richard no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor y tocar todo lo que encontraba. Se quitó la chaqueta el entrar para quedar en camiseta de tirantes y causó que un par de Aurores lo redujeran al ver sus tatuajes. Tuvo suerte de que su tía intercediera por él, porque después del incidente de Voldemort, todo el mundo estaba algo alterado.

—¿¡Pero qué es lo os que pasa!? ¡Malditos maderos! ¿Vais a cachearme también o qué? ¡Esto es abuso de poder! ¡Abuso de autoridad! ¡Os denunciaré!

Se quejaba Richard una vez pudo ponerse en pie después de que Kingsley Shacklebolt mirara a su joven compañero que al parecer aún estaba en prácticas y al ver entrar a Richard con aquel tatuaje del dragón, se había puesto un poco nervioso, tanto que no pudo evitar intentar reducir a Richard creyendo que era el nuevo Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—Lo siento muchísimo, señor…

—Goatleg. Richard Goatleg. —dijo Richard colocándose bien la camiseta bastante molesto.

McGonagall lo miró esperando explicación para aquella traducción furtiva de su apellido, pero Richard se encogió de hombros. Sonaba guapo, lo tenía en el twitter y ya que allí nadie le conocía, podía usar ese apellido sin sonar raro. Patacabra nunca le había gustado, a decir verdad.

El aprendiz de Shacklebolt estaba rojo como un tomate y pedía disculpas casi temblando al ver el rostro de su jefe.

—Soy Daniel Smith, lo siento mucho, señor Goatleg, después de lo ocurrido este verano con el que no-debe-ser-nombrado estamos un poco alterados, y después de aquella profecía con el mago del dragón, estamos aún más alerta.

Richard elevó una de sus cejas.

—¿Qué profecía?

Shacklebolt miró a su alumno aún molesto, pero dejó que hablara con Richard mientras McGonagall le explicaba la situación en un apartado.

—Bueno, no sé si debería contarlo. —comenzó el chico, algo asustado. —resulta que tras el incidente de este verano…bueno, a ver, sabes que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se atragantó con un trozo de pollo frito y murió, ¿no?

Tras un par de segundos de silencio, Richard esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Vas de coña, ¿no, nano?

El chico negó y bajó la voz.

—El problema es que todos sabemos que sólo ha muerto su cuerpo. Porque alguien filtró a El Profeta todo el tema de los sobornos, los Horrocruxes, ya sabes, la trama Que-no-debe-ser-nombrada al completo. Muchos mortífagos fueron imputados y ninguno parece querer hablar, pero como ya no puede repetir el truco de Quirrel, porque ya sería muy poco original, ha decidido buscarse un heredero.

Todo tenía sentido, pero para Richard todo aquello quedaba tan lejos, tanto como cuando sus padres, aurores, hablaban de aquellas cuestiones cuando él sólo era un crío de 12 años que se meaba en la cama. Lo cierto es que nunca había entendido por qué habían dejado el mundo de la magia, pero empezaba a entenderlo, eran muy cansinos con el Voldemort ese. Y eso que acababa de llegar.

—Bueno, a ver, —comenzó Richard aún algo perdido. —Me estás diciendo que Voldemort…

El auror se estremeció al oír el nombre, y Richard no pudo más que rodar los ojos.

—Vale, pues Condemor. —zanjó Richard intentando entender la cuestión. —Condemor, ha muerto atragantado por un muslito de pollo y ahora quiere un heredero. ¿Por qué no lo fabrica como todo ser humano? Quiero decir, es el capo de la mafia, podrá tener todas las tías que quiera ¿no?

Aquella imagen de Voldemort, con un puro en la boca, metiendo galeones en el tanga de brujas que bailaban a ritmo de reggaetón, le pareció algo repulsiva. El aprendiz parecía tan disgustado con la idea como él, pero la sopesó.

—Bueno, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no tenía nariz, no sé qué más partes le habrán sido negadas en el cuerpo que se consiguió, quizá por eso prefiere adoptar. Y más ahora que está caput.

La verdad es que visto así todo tenía mucho más sentido, pero dudaba que aquello tuviera algo que ver con su tatuaje.

—Bien, vale. Hasta aquí todo bien. _Ridículo_, pero bien.

Tras sus palabras, un boggart salió enloquecido por los aires y estalló para asombro de Tom que le puso la mano en el hombro y asintió agradecido.

—Bien hecho, chico. Llevaba tiempo sin poder abrir ese armario. Siempre que lo abría veía al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado… —dijo en voz baja. —Bailando Gagnam Style. Y era horrible porque se le levantaba la túnica y… en fin, gracias señor Goatleg. Es usted un buen mago.

Richard no pudo evitar el gesto de no estar entendiendo nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, no podía ser todo tan surrealista. Aquello parecía una especie de remix entre Hora de Aventuras y Sabrina. Desde luego el hecho de que le prestaran tanta atención le empezaba a gustar, y ver que todo el local se le quedaba mirando le hizo ponerse recto y aguantar una sonrisa.

Podría acostumbrarse a aquello.

Mientras tanto, Daniel estaba asombrado y con los ojos como platos.

—Eso ha sido increíble, ¡y sin varita! ¡Vaya!

Richard y Daniel estaban ajenos a lo que los adultos tramaban, ya que la coincidencia en el local de los aurores y los recién llegados no habían sido fortuita. En la otra punta del local, McGonagall y Shacklebolt, los miraban algo preocupados.

—¿Crees que puede ser el chico de la profecía? —Preguntó Kingsley seriamente.

McGonagall se llevó una mano al pecho y asintió preocupada.

—Siempre ha sido un mago excelente, sus padres decidieron no llevarle a Hogwarts porque en la escuela siempre había sido un niño problemático. Se pegaba con todos los niños, estaba en todas las peleas, suspendía más asignaturas de las que había. No creyeron que la magia pudiera hacer que la situación mejorara. Dar poder a alguien tan inestable era peligroso, así que se lo negaron y él tampoco pareció interesarse. —dijo recordando la infancia de Richard con nostalgia y algo de pesadumbre en su voz. —Luego conoció a ese chico, Jonny, Jonny Raspa. Y mejoró, de pronto se hicieron amigos, aprobó la ESO sin problemas e incluso tenía pensado hacer estudios superiores. Son como uña y carne, es imposible separarles, siempre están juntos y parece que se equilibran.

—¿Y por qué ahora, Minerva? ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para intentar que aprendan magia?

McGonagall negó. No era tarde, no podía ser tarde, su hermana y su cuñado lo pasarían fatal si descubrían todo aquello antes de que pudiera arreglarlo de alguna manera. No podía ser tarde para Richard.

—No puede ser tarde. Si el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo ha elegido, tengo que hacer que sea suficientemente poderoso como para que no deje que le manipule. Necesito que tome clases intensivas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. He hablado con Dumbledore, está de acuerdo en que no hay lugar más seguro para ellos que Hogwarts, quiere que tomen clases intensivas y se unan a sexto curso como dos alumnos más.

Kingsley parecía estar de acuerdo con ella, puesto que asintió solemnemente.

—Cuentas con mi apoyo, Minerva. Intenta en todo momento estar alerta, hasta que no lleguéis a Hogwarts no estaréis seguros, ¿cómo vas a traer a Jonny de la mansión Malfoy? Es por eso que me has hecho venir, ¿no?

Kingsley tenía razón, y aunque no había manera de evitar aquella conversación con el auror para ponerle al día, debían volver al tema que les había llevado hasta allí: un Raspa perdido en la Red Flu. Quizá necesitara la ayuda de Shacklebolt para poder aparecerse en casa de Malfoy a sacar a Jonny de allí. Convenía desde luego estar preparada para cualquier movimiento.

—Creo que debe estar allí, y eso puede ser un auténtico problema.

Aquello hizo que el Auror arrugara el ceño.

—¿Cómo? Es imposible aparecerse en una casa sin permiso, ¿cómo puede ser?

Minerva se encogió de hombros.

—Puede hablar con los gatos. Me espero cualquier cosa de estos dos. —dijo rápido para no detenerse en detalles. —Tendré que traerlo aquí. ¿Puedes ayudarme sin crear un conflicto con los Malfoy? La verdad es que no sabía con quién contactar para no armar ninguna clase de alerta.

Kingsley asintió.

—Bueno, ya sabes que no hay problema con los Malfoy, Lucius fue absuelto. Tuvo suerte de estar en La Veela Dorada cuando hicimos la redada.

—¿Ese no es un bar de striptease? —Preguntó McGonagall dudosa. Le sonaba el nombre de escucharlo levemente entre los alumnos de séptimo, pero lo cierto es que nunca se había parado a certificarlo.

Kingsley asintió con una sonrisa reveladora haciendo que en el rostro de Minerva apareciese una leve sonrisa.

—Fue todo un espectáculo. Créeme. Ahora intenta arreglarlo con su mujer, así que se mostrará colaborador.

Iban en busca de la chimenea cuando se cruzaron con Tom que parecía buscarles a ellos.

—¡Aquí están! —dijo Tom aliviado—Profesora McGonagall, un tal Draco Malfoy quiere hablar con usted por Red Flu, dice que es importante.

Aquello no pudo más que alegrar a la profesora. No es que tuviera muy claro si era cierto que Jonny estaba allí, y aunque era una muy buena posibilidad, molestar a los Malfoy sabiendo su implicación con los mortífagos, no era una buena opción. Desde luego, que Malfoy diera el primer paso para ponerse en contacto facilitaba mucho las cosas. No podía aparecerse allí a por él sin hablar antes con alguien como Kingsley para informarse de lo que podía ocurrir con tal allanamiento de morada, sin contar que no estaba segura de que pudiera estar allí, sólo era una suposición. Tenía claro que no habría podido encontrarle con facilidad. Contactar con Malfoy para preguntar si uno de los críos a los que iba a hacer entrar en sexto curso por su importancia contra Voldemort había caído mágicamente –y nunca mejor dicho- dentro de las lindes de su mansión, no habría sido una opción. No es que fuera del todo ético. Pero aquella sorprendente llamada por Red Flu, iba a mejorar la situación.

Tom guió a McGonagall hasta la chimenea y la dejó a solas para que pudiera hablar con tranquilidad. La profesora se puso cerca de las llamas y, al cabo de pocos segundos, escuchó la voz de Draco.

—Profesora, Jonny Raspa cayó en mi casa por error. Está bien. Le he dicho que puede quedarse, ya que al parecer no es que sea muy experto con la Red Flu, no creo que sea conveniente arriesgarse a que lo haga de nuevo y caiga en otro lugar. Ahora está intentando secar a su gato.

La profesora suspiró aliviada al saber que no había pasado nada grave, y asintió.

—Tienes razón, Malfoy. ¿De verdad no te importa que se quede allí? ¿Puedo hablar con él?

Ante todo quería comprobar si de verdad estaba allí sano y salvo. No podía desconfiar de Malfoy por las buenas, así que debía tratarle con tacto, y más sabiendo lo susceptibles que eran sus padres -sobretodo Lucius-, con el trato que se le profería a su único hijo.

—Tranquila, profesora, está en buenas manos. Además estoy solo en casa hasta mañana, no me viene mal algo de compañía en los tiempos de corren, ya sabe. Hay mucho desalmado suelto.

A McGonagall se le ocurrió pensar un "como tu padre, por ejemplo", pero tenía demasiada clase para decirlo, así que sólo asintió.

—De acuerdo, si Jonny quiere quedarse, no hay problema, pero mañana por la mañana iréis al Callejón Diagón, necesita comprarse el uniforme…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Jonny se coló en la chimenea para hablar.

—¿¡Uniforme!? ¿¡Qué!? No, no, no, no. Me niego. ¡Nadie me dijo que había que llevar uniforme!

Siguió berreando aún cuando Malfoy lo apartó de la chimenea con su mejor sonrisa para McGonagall.

—Todo bien, profesora, allí estaremos. —dijo con tono de niño bueno. —¡Ah! Dice Jonny que le gustaría que su sobrino viniese también. Así podemos conocernos mejor, y puedo ponerles al día. Se sentirá más cómodo si está con Richard aquí.

La profesora podía ver las intenciones de Malfoy, pero aún así, cedió. De hecho le interesaba que Richard y Jonny se acercaran a Draco, eso los mantendría alejados de Potter, y en consecuencia de Voldemort.

—Si Richard quiere ir, puede hacerlo. No viene mal que fomentéis el compañerismo, además el ya cumplió diecisiete hace dos semanas, es mayor para decidir lo que quiere. Voy a preguntarle, esperad un segundo.

Se asomó a la puerta para llamar a Richard que seguía hablando de batallitas con el joven auror y lo hizo acercarse.

Algo desganado por tener que dejar la conversación con Daniel, se acercó a su tía.

—¿Sabes algo de Jonny? —Preguntó algo más animado, al menos si le habían hecho dejar de hablar con aquel tío tan simpático había tenido que ser por alguna buena razón.

Minerva asintió.

—Está en la mansión Malfoy. Se quedará allí hasta mañana, está con Draco Malfoy. Quizá sería conveniente que le eches un ojo, Draco es… un poco… especial.

—¿Es tonto?

McGonagall se llevó una mano a la frente con algo de frustración ante la falta de tacto de su sobrino.

—No, Richie, no es tonto. Sólo es alguien al que tratar de manera cautelosa. Creo que estaría bien si vas con él, ahora que estamos en Londres casi es mejor que estemos separados. Me quedaré con Samara y Johan, ve con Jonny. Así si asaltaran El Caldero Chorreante no estaremos todos aquí. Es más seguro.

Richard asintió.

—Pues vale, iré. No voy a dejar sólo a Jonny, capaz que le roban o algo.

Minerva negó.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa. Además, quizá Draco pueda dejaros algunas túnicas para mañana, no quiero que llaméis la atención, ni siquiera en el Callejón, ¿de acuerdo?

Richard asintió con desgana.

—Vale, lo pillo. Nada de llamar la atención, nada de tatuajes en público. He escarmentado.

—Eso espero. —dijo su tía con un gesto algo más transigente. —Vamos.

Lo acompañó hasta la chimenea y ambos se acercaron. Minerva se agachó y Richard se mantuvo al margen, dejando hablar a su tía.

—Bien, Malfoy. Richard irá para allá. Mañana a las 9 de la mañana nos vemos en Gringotts, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, allí estaremos. No se preocupe. —dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa fingida y un tono de voz que pretendía ser amable y dulce, pero que acabó sonando algo más siniestro de lo que habría querido.

Richard se acercó a la chimenea y con los polvos flu en la mano, pronunció el destino.

—A la mansión Malfoy.

En unos segundos, Richard salió por la chimenea de la Mansión Malfoy dándose un buen golpe en el culo al caer. Al parecer no había manera de caer dignamente a través de la chimenea.

Se espolsó el pelo poniéndose de pie en el gran salón de la mansión Malfoy, se quitó la sudadera intentando deshacerse del hollín que ahora lo cubría casi de pies a cabeza. Odiaba la Red Flu de manera definitiva, la odiaba mucho. Elevó la vista y se fijó en el salón y en quienes lo esperaban allí.

Jonny con un muy molesto Porro que parecía tener el pelo electrificado, y un chico rubio platino que lo miraba desde el suelo con los ojos como platos y un gesto algo sorprendido. Parecía que el chico había estado demasiado cerca de la chimenea cuando él había llegado, porque había caído al suelo de espaldas y ahora se sostenía sobre sus codos para incorporarse un poco.

Porro miró a Jonny con una sonrisita y susurró.

—¿Ves al rubio? Creo que aquí ha habido flechazo. Imagínate esta escena con Careless Whispers de George Michael y dime que tú no lo ves. —dijo Porro con voz sugerente.

Y de pronto, en aquel gran salón a oscuras con la única luz del fuego chispeante de la chimenea, Jonny y Porro parecieron alejarse suavemente de la escena en la que Richard, ahora cubierto de pies a cabeza de hollín, se espolsaba las cenizas de su ropa blanca y se quitaba su chamuscada sudadera con una lentitud casi pasmosa, con Malfoy a sus pies sentado, observándole.

Jonny no pudo evitar una mueca desconcertada.

—Porro, quiero que dejes de hacerme ver estas escenas, ¿vale? Richard no es gay. Y deja de insistir en eso, es mi colega, ha tenido novias y eso.

Porro volvió la mirada al susodicho, que ahora le tendía una mano a Malfoy para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo, y sorpresivamente, este aceptó.

—¿Estás bien? Soy Richard Goatleg. —dijo Richard, fijándose entonces en que sus brazos estaban cubiertos de hollín.

Malfoy se puso en pie y asintió.

—Draco Malfoy. Y sí, estoy bien. Aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de ti. Bueno, quiero decir, digo yo que no vendrías así desde allí. —dijo con una ceja alzada al verlo sucio y con media camiseta chamuscada, aún sintiéndose un poco imbécil al haber aceptado su ayuda para levantarse.

Richard esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Claro que sí, en mis ratos libres soy deshollinador, también vuelo en paraguas y canto con los niños. —dijo Richard con una sonrisa del todo falsa.

Desde luego que no iba lleno de mierda a todos lados, ¿qué estaba insinuando el teñido de mierda?

—Será que vuelas en escoba, no en paraguas.—le corrigió Malfoy con un gesto de superioridad evidente que molestó aún más a Richard.

—Mary Poppins vuela en paraguas, no en escoba.

—¿Mary Poppins? ¿Es tu nombre artístico? —soltó Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona que hizo que Richard apretara los puños.

Porro se vio la situación y alertó a Jonny.

—Los que se pelean se desean. Pero como sepas arreglar narices rotas como secarme el pelo… vamos listos. Parezco de los Catson Five. ¿Crees que me podría llamarme Porriel Jackson? El moonwalk me sale clavado… necesito cuatro gatos más y estará hecho.

Jonny ignoró las reflexiones de Porro para ir separar a Richard y Malfoy que parecía que acabarían pegándose de verdad.

—¿Me apuntas con la varita? ¿En serio?

Retaba Richard a Malfoy que parecía realmente enfadado.

—Podría convertirte en el saco de mierda que eres, ¿sabes? Así todos contentos.

—Pues yo podría partirte esa cara de niñato rico y pedante que tienes de una hostia. Y sin varita, chaval.

—Oh, que civilizado. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Del jurásico? Un mago sin varita no es nada, y tú… eres aún menos. Me da igual que seas sobrino de McGonagall, puedo partirte en dos y enterrarte en el patio trasero.

—Tú sí que quieres que te entierre algo en tu patio _trasero_, chaval.

Y tras un breve silencio en el que Malfoy no pudo más que esbozar un gesto totalmente incrédulo y dubitativo, se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Eso ha sido una especie de insinuación, Goatleg?

Richard alzó ambas cejas y se cruzó de brazos aprovechando para hacer aún más visibles sus bíceps de gimnasio, intentando parecer más amenazador. Era una pena que el hollín tapase su tatuaje, ahora famoso por todo aquel tema del heredero, le habría dado un toque de malotidad extra.

—¿Insinuación? ¿A ti me voy a insinuar? ¿Qué te fumas, Malfoy? Pásame el número del camello, me interesa. Créeme.

El gesto de rabia que se dibujó en el rostro de Malfoy no podía describirse con palabras. El fuego de la chimenea se veía arder reflejado en sus ojos grises mientras el rubio apretaba los puños casi tanto que podría haber partido la varita que sostenía.

—Eres más gilipollas de lo que me podía imaginar. ¡Fuera de mi casa o te echo yo a patadas! Vamos a batirnos en duelo fuera, no quiero que me manches más el suelo. Voy a partirte en dos y cuando llegues a San Mungo tendrán que etiquetar cada trocito de ti para no perder los pedazos. ¡Saca tu varita y vamos fuera!

Richard esbozó un gesto travieso y se mordió el labio con una sonrisa. Cada vez estaban más cerca, tanto que casi podía ver los ojos de Malfoy como si fueran uno solo.

—Mira, niñato de mierda, no te enseño mi varita porque el diminutivo sólo es cariñoso, gilipollas. Además, esta varita…—dijo con un gesto muy vulgar. —Elige a su mago.

Draco parecía fuera de sí mismo, más molesto de lo que había estado nunca. Ni siquiera Potter le había sacado tanto de sus casillas como ese gilipollas de pelo de punta y una cosa extraña en la lengua.

—Todas las malditas varitas de Ollivanders eligen a su… ¿¡eso era otra insinuación!? —preguntó Draco al darse cuenta algo tarde, haciendo que Richard no pudiera evitar reír.

Aquello terminó de enfurecer a Malfoy. ¿Quién, por Merlín, llevaba un trozo de metal atravesándole la lengua? ¿Ese tío estaba bien de la mente? ¿Y porqué mierda estaba diciendo aquellas gilipolleces? Desde luego quería estrangularlo allí mismo, pero el hecho de que fuera tan alto como él le echaba algo para atrás en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

—No, desde luego que no. No eres mi tipo, Malfoy.

—Eres imbécil. Certificado. No sé en qué pensaba cuando se me ocurrió hacer que vinieras. Eres sobrino de McGonagall, nada bueno puede salir de alguien como ella.

Jonny le hizo gestos a Draco a espaldas de Richard, intentando que cortara la frase cuando vio el rumbo que esta había tomado, pero Malfoy terminó de pronunciarla, no muy seguro de qué le estaba intentando decir con aquellos movimientos de brazos y gestos. Cuando se dio cuenta, fue demasiado tarde.

La mirada de Richard se volvió oscura y se tensó, tanto que pudo ver cómo los músculos de sus hombros se contraían y las venas de su cuello se hacían visibles de una manera peligrosa.

Un destello plateado inundó la sala cegándolos a todos por un par de segundos, pero cuando la luz se disipó, y sus retinas se adaptaron de nuevo a la oscuridad, todo parecía normal. Al menos para Porro y Jonny, todo estaba en su sitio y todos parecían estar bien.

Todos menos Malfoy.

**To Be Continued. **

**Hasta aquí el capi de hoy, siento la tardanza. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿qué creéis que pasará? CHAN CHAN CHAN!**

Contestaciones:  
NoaBlack: Gracias por tu review, ¡has sido la primera! Me ha hecho mucha ilusión :DEspero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como los anteriores, me vuelvo loca para que tenga sentido y luego nada lo tiene, pero creo que es la magia del crack!fic jajaja. Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu review. Un saludo.

**KaliLaDestructora:** Gracias por el mensajico, que hace ilu. La camiseta de Porrolo ahora a lo mejor no lo peta mucho, pero cuando sea tope de famoso, todos lo amarán y no tendrá que cambiar de dueño como de cajón de arena. Que en este caso, es un par de veces en la vida. jajajaja Un beso, guapetona, un placer tenerte por aquí.

**Mención especial a los seguidores y favoriteadores, a los que también me complace tenerles por aquí. Un saludo a todos. **

**¡Animaos a comentar! :D**


End file.
